1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable toy storage container, more particularly, to a toy storage container adapted to provide a play area for a user.
2. Background Information
Scenic representations have long been used in connection with toys to create a play environment to enhance the enjoyment of the toys. Additionally, it is well-known to incorporate these scenic representations into a toy storage container for the toys. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,870 to Westersund discloses a folding box diorama toy for displaying a scenic structure. The central base panel generally holds a central structure, such as a castle, volcano or grand stand depending on the specific play scenario. Hills, valleys, outbuildings, trees, painted scenes or shrubbery are provided on the central base and the folded outside panel as well as the vertical backdrops provided by the folded out triangular portions forming the top of the box. The box is designed to utilize standard outside panels for all dioramas and use less complicated drop-in inside panels for a variety of scenes and structures to be displayed on the inside of the relevant diorama.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,608 to Turner discloses a collapsible desk with a doll house which unfolds to form a specific play area for the user and is designed to fold back up into a single wall mounted container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,083 to Walker et al. discloses a play store simulation which is stored in a box-like structure including walls movable to form a second floor. The display includes decorative background panels which can be interchanged as desired. U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,652 to Reeder et al. discloses a portable, foldable replica of a bank or post office which, in the stored condition, folds down to a single carrying case containing all the toy accessories therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,159 to Templeton et al. discloses a carrying case which is usable as a toy building or as a toy playground. The sides and top may be hinged down to form an open playground arrangement or may be removed from the base, as desired. U.S. Pat. No. 243,873 to Dorn et al. discloses a doll house with hinged sides, back and roof in which several parts, when folded, form a box containing the furniture and other articles which are store within it. U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,490 to Weldon-Ming and U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,360 to Ryan also disclose various collapsible doll house arrangements which can be unfolded from a box to form a play area, as desired. The above-described prior art is representative of a large collection of knockdown/foldable toy holding or scene forming containers.
The difficulty with the above-described prior art is that much of the described structures are limited to a single type of play scenario. Additionally, when folded to form the play area, the play area takes the awkward shape of a cross-shaped, folded down box or other non-uniform shape. Consequently, there is a need for a toy storage container of a simple construction which can be moved between a position forming the storage container and a play position which includes a flat, substantially rectangular play area to better accommodate the user. It is the object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.